


Transcendence

by Ashes_of_a_rose



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Lemons, Love, NSFW, pregnancy but not as we know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_of_a_rose/pseuds/Ashes_of_a_rose
Summary: A different take on the journey that Edward and Bella take throughout Eclipse and beyond. This is a love story with very little to no angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transcendence picks up after Bella's second Escape to La Push to see Jacob. Most of the back story is the same except two big differences. Victoria is already dead, and Edward didn't go to the Volturi at the end of New Moon. Details of what did happen will come out throughout the story. There are also a few smaller differences to characters and their actions both passed and present. But again I'm sure you'll get the gist.
> 
>  
> 
> I absolutely love Twilight, but as you will see I'm not Bella's biggest fan, for me she needed a bit of a revamp. 
> 
> This is not for Jacob lovers. I love him in the movies, but the book? ugh please!!
> 
> One last thing. The first few chapters will be from different POV's and running simultaneously. They'll fall in line together when we get E&B in the same room. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

BPOV

 

Soaked to the bone, shivering and half blind with tears, I stumbled along with the bike. Trying to cover the last hundred yards towards the Cullen’s garage, without tripping and falling flat on my face.  

 

I was so done with this day.  

 

I just wanted to go home. I wanted to have a hot shower, climb into my own bed, and cry myself to sleep. 

 

Jakes words had hurt. They’d been like a slap in the face, and I just…I didn’t want to have to deal with anybody. I didn’t want to field a million question. I didn’t want to pretend I was fine, and I didn’t want to play Bella Barbie. 

 

I just wanted to be alone. 

 

But there was no way my kidnapper would allow it. I could already see that the light was on in the garage, and I knew Alice would be in there waiting for me, ready to read me the riot act. Besides, we were only half way down her slumber party check list, so there was no point in even asking. She’d probably already decided to torture me for the rest of the night, so I’d just have to suck it up. 

 

I was too exhausted to argue. 

 

I didn’t have any fight left in me. 

 

My Jacob, _my sun_ , hated me. 

 

I shuddered violently and choked back a sob as I approached the garage. My throat was so thick, there was no way I would be able to talk, and I wasn’t even slightly prepared for Alice’s onslaught. I needed more time to pull myself together. But I was _out_ of time, so with a shuddering sigh I pushed the bike through the garage doors.  

 

 _Huh?_  

 

I frowned in confusion, and cast my eyes around the cavernous space, half expecting her to jump out at me. When she didn’t, I looked back towards the lone, imposing figure that stood, arms folded, against the counter, staring at me. 

 

“I thought you might need these.”  

 

“Um, thanks.” I stuttered, blinking stupidly up at Emmett, as he held out my keys then dropped them into my outstretched hand. He was the last person I expected to see, and I braced myself for the inevitable bought of teasing.  

 

“Here, let me help you with that.” He offered.  

 

His black eyes were unreadable as he pushed himself off the workbench and reached for the bike. I stepped back instinctively, for once having what Edward would call, an appropriate response to a vampire. Then I just watched him blankly as he lifted the bike with ease and placed it into the bed of my truck. 

 

The truck that should have still been in Charlie’s driveway.  

 

This wasn’t making any sense. 

 

Emmett had left on Thursday to go hunting with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle so why weren’t his eyes gold? Had something happened? Had they been unable to hunt? Had they all come home early? But surely if Edward _had_ come home, he’d be here now, ushering me in out of the cold, demanding I get warm and dry.  

 

Had my escape to La Push angered him so much that he couldn’t even bear to face me?  

 

 _Oh, God!_  

 

“D-did Edward…” 

 

“He’s still hunting, he’ll be back some time tonight.” 

 

“Oh.” I frowned, “And Alice?” 

 

“Finishing a pedicure. She said you’re free to go.” He shrugged as he turned his back on me and walked towards his Jeep. His lack of wise cracks was starting to freak me out. I’d never seen Emmett so…detached and ill humoured. It just wasn’t like him at all, and it wasn’t like Alice to just let me off the hook like this. I’d expected her to drag me across the coals, or at the very least, guilt trip me into a shopping trip for my crimes.  

 

 _Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Bella!_  

 

 _Run!_  

 

“I just need to get my bag.” I murmured instead of escaping while I had the chance. I didn’t need the bag. Charlie would still be at work, so he wouldn’t be there to question it, and Edward would bring it by tomorrow. 

 

 _Shit, Charlie!_  

 

No, he wouldn’t be home now, but he would be later, and there was no way he’d miss the bike in the back of the truck! I’d planned to leave it here, but with the way Emmett was acting, I felt kind of uncomfortable asking.  

 

 _Maybe he’s had an argument with Rosalie?_  

 

“I’m sure you know where it is.”  

 

“Yeah.” I nodded numbly, “I’ll just…um.” I kind of half pointed to the side door, and when he shrugged again, I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat, and rushed into the house. 

 

The mud room door slammed shut behind me, and I fell back against it, staring blindly through my water logged eyes. My heart was racing uncontrollably and I was shaking so much that my teeth were chattering. But it had nothing to do with the cold, and everything to do with the fear that was suddenly consuming me. 

 

 _What is going on?_  

 

Every vampire in the house would be able to hear my heart, smell my fear and taste my tears in the air. Their heightened senses often left me mortified and embarrassed. There was absolutely no privacy in this house, and I hated it. I hated being mollycoddled. I hated the questioning and knowing looks. I hated feeling so exposed. 

 

 _Until now._  

 

Because on any other day, at any other time, Edward would be in here with me, panicking while he dried my tears and demand to know what was wrong. Esme would be in here with a warm, dry towel, and an even warmer hug, offering to make me tea and something to eat. Alice would be in here, with a tight grip on my hand as she dragged me upstairs for a hot shower and some clean clothes. 

 

Then there would be Carlisle with a fatherly smile, and a concerned look, as he listened to assess my heart rate. Jasper wrapping me in a tranquil blanket of peace and serenity, and Emmett… 

 

Emmett, the dark eyed vampire, the only one who had actually seen me, and dismissed me, without an ounce of his usual jovial charm. He would be throwing out wise cracks to try and make me laugh or blush or both. 

 

And I hated it all. 

 

Yet, I suddenly missed it.  

 

All of it. 

 

I’d wanted to be alone, and I was. But I’d never felt as alone as I did in that moment. Not even when I _was_ alone during those dark days without Edward.  

 

Maybe I was being overly dramatic. Maybe my guilt was playing havoc with the rest of my emotions. Or maybe I really should be carful what I wished for. 

 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I swiped at my eyes, pushed off my shoes and coat, and reached for one of the fluffy towels. I was being ridiculous. Emmett said that Alice was busy, and if he _had_ fallen out with Rose, then of course he would be distracted, and of course his eyes would be black. 

 

He was probably just angry. 

 

With a sigh, I used the towel to dry the access water from my hair and clothes, dropped it into the laundry basket, and made my way into the kitchen. It was dark and empty, with the only light coming from the small bulb over the cooker. Unlike last night, there was no homely smells of baking cookies and no pasta sauce bubbling away in a pan.  

 

As strange as it sounds, in a house full of vampires, _that_ was unusual.  

 

Esme was missing, but I could hear Alice’s tinkling laugh coming from the lounge. So, I slowly made my way toward her; and the stairs that would take me up to Edwards room. 

 

“Hey, Bella.”  

 

“H-hi.” I stuttered as I walked into the room. Like the kitchen it was darker than usual, with just a couple of side lamps lit, and soft music playing over the sound system. Alice was sat leaning back on the couch, with Rosalie kneeling on the floor at her feet, painting her toe nails a deep shade of purple. She didn’t even spare me a glance, and while that was normal, after our conversation last night, I thought she’d at least say hello. 

 

“Your things are up in Edwards room.” Alice smiled, as she looked up at me from the magazine that rested in her lap. I’m sure I looked like a drowned rat, standing there shivering, with my red nose and puffy eyes. But she didn’t frown or gasp or demand to know what was wrong. 

 

She just smiled. 

 

It was small, and sad and it completely broke my heart. I wanted to run to her, to throw my arms around her and tell her how sorry I was. To listen as she gave me the third degree, then let her drag me upstairs to be poked and prodded. But like Emmett, she suddenly seemed so unapproachable. So, I just nodded and turned towards the stairs. I’d never felt so unwelcome here. I felt like a stranger, an intruder, and that feeling hurt worse then _any_ words Jake could ever throw at me. I’d always been so self conscious around the Cullen’s, so embarrassed, that I’d never noticed how comfortable I’d become in this house. How welcomed I’d been by this strange family.  

 

Until suddenly I didn’t feel welcome at all. 

 

My humanity had always made me feel kind of like I didn’t belong, like I was the oozing red pimple on an otherwise beautiful face. 

 

But I was wrong. 

 

Because _this_ was how it really felt to be an outsider. _This_ was how it felt to be unwelcome.  

 

The newly healed hole in my chest, split at the seems. It was just a crack, but it was enough to steal my breath. It came on so suddenly that I had to grip onto the hand rail so I didn’t fall down the stairs. I needed to get out of here. Their indifference was terrifying me, and I was on the verge of a complete breakdown.  

 

They all obviously knew what I’d done, and I had no doubt that Alice would have told Edward. So where was he? Why wasn’t he here pacing, shouting, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation? Emmett had time to come home from wherever they had been, which means that Edward had time too.  

 

Yet he wasn’t here.  

 

And the thought of _his_ indifference, and what it could lead to, had me almost paralysed with fear. 

 

With my arms wrapped tightly around my chest, I stumbled blindly into Edwards room. I was trying in vain to hold myself together just long enough to grab my bag, get in my truck, and find an isolated place to break down. But as I blinked away my tears, a silent sob burst from my lips, and I collapsed to my knees. 

 

The stunning wrought iron masterpiece that’s had dominated his room last night. The expensive purchase that I’d deemed unnecessary, and stubbornly refused to sleep in?  

 

It was gone. 

 

Last night had been the first time I had stayed over at the Cullen’s, and Edward _really_ hadn’t needed to buy the bed. I _was_ perfectly fine on the couch. So why did it’s sudden absence hurt so much?  

 

 _Dear God, I really need to get out of here!_  

 

Taking deep calming breaths, I grasped onto the side of the couch and pulled myself back up off the floor. I couldn’t fall apart here. I felt guilty enough as it was, without forcing them to listen to me breakdown in their own home.  

 

After wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, I looked around the room for my bag. It was leaning against the side of the couch, packed and ready for me to take. I was barely hanging on to my sanity, so I grabbed it quickly, and rushed back out into the hall. 

 

The bathroom door was open, steam was billowing out into the walk way, and like something out of my nightmares, a beautiful, petite blonde was stood leaning over the bannister, rubbing her hair with a towel. 

 

“Alice, will you come dry my hair?” She called quietly, in a soft musical voice. 

 

 _Vampire._  

 

She had to know I was there, but she didn’t turn around until Alice materialised between us, almost vibrating with excitement. 

 

“We’re going to have so much fun! I was going to suggest that you wear the new Dior dress I ordered last week. But if you loose the jeans, and we add a belt, I think you’ll look perfect. We’ll go with major sex hair and Rose's nude Louboutin’s I think. Make you look like you’ve just rolled out of bed.” Alice rattled off quickly as she ran her fingers through the strangers hair, and tugged lightly on the shirt she was wearing. 

 

It was a waffle patterned white shirt, with dark blue buttons, and an internal lining to match along the collar and cuffs. It was a shirt that I loved. It was a shirt that I knew belonged to Edward.  

 

I gasped quietly and they both tuned to face me. 

 

Dear God, she was so gorgeous she made Rosalie look like an umpa-lumpa. She had pink pouty lips, warm golden eyes, and a light flush to her high cheekbones that proved she’d hunted not long ago. 

 

And she was wearing _Edward_ _’s_ shirt. 

 

“Have you got everything?” Alice smiled, her excitement noticeably absent. 

 

“Um, yeah, I think so.” 

 

“Good. I’ll see you on Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.” She nodded before turning, grabbing the strangers hand, and pulling her down the stairs. “Come on, Kate, so little time so much to do!” 

 

The stranger…Kate…didn’t even acknowledge me as she laughed and allowed Alice to drag her away. 

 

“Annoying little pixie.” She giggled musically, “Where the hell is Edward when I need rescuing.” 

 

“He’ll be home before we leave. I just hope he doesn’t ruin my plans. I’m not sure he’ll let you out dressed like that.” Alice’s voice was quiet, but I heard every word, and they ripped the hole right open.  

 

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t move. Until suddenly, Alice’s bedroom door slammed shut, and I was running down the stairs. I could hardly see where I was going, and I knew I’d have a few more bruises come morning, but I just didn’t care.  

 

If Rosalie was still in the lounge I didn’t see her. I just rushed right passed into the mud room, grabbed my shoes and raced into the garage. I didn’t see Emmett either, but then again I wasn’t really looking. I just jumped into my truck, dumped my bag and shoes, and threw it into reverse.  

* * *

 

I had no idea how I got to the reservation, no memory whatsoever of racing through the slick streets of Forks. All I knew was that I had to get rid of the bike before Charlie saw it. It was the only conscious thought that was ratting around my empty head. Everything else was just too painful to think about, and I needed to be alone in my dark bedroom before I unleashed them. 

 

I saw Jacob step out onto his porch, and I climbed shakily out of the truck and stopped to watch him. I could tell he was still angry with me, his clenched fists were a dead give away. But I just didn’t have it in me to care.  

 

“Twice in one day. The bloodsuckers are slacking on their kidnapping skills.” He spat, as he stalked down the steps towards me.  

 

“I was just returning the bike.” I mumbled, as I backed behind the door, shielding myself from him.  

 

“Oh, and here I thought you’d come to apologise.” 

 

“Apologise?” I gasped, “Apologise for what?” 

 

“I don’t know, Bella. How about the fact that you disappeared out of my life as soon as that leach came back? How about the fact that you led me on for months, only to throw everything back in my face? How about the fact that me, Charlie, Renee and all your other friends mean jack shit to you?” He seethed as he got closer and closer.  

 

“How can you do it, Bella? How can you just turn your back on all of us as though we mean nothing to you? How can you throw your whole life away? How can you destroy your own chances to live in the sun? To go to college, to get married, to have children and grandchildren? _Tell me!_ Tell me, Bella because I really don’t understand!” 

 

“Because I love him.” I spat back, my own fists clenching in anger. Jake scoffed and shook his head 

 

“No you don’t.” 

 

“Yes I do…” 

 

“NO YOU DON’T!” He yelled right up in my face. “Do you think I’m stupid? I’ve _seen_ you with him, more times than you know. And I’ve _seen_ you with me. You might think you love him, but when do you ever laugh with him? When do you smile and joke and have fun? When do you make out with him? When do you have sex?” I gasped, and took as step back, almost cowering in the open door of the truck. 

 

“That’s none of your business!” 

 

“The hell it isn’t! When you’re constantly running away from him to come and see me, I’d say you made it my business. You’re in denial, Bella. You spent so much time pining for him that you never stopped to realise that you’d fallen out of love with him, and in love with me! After all, if you loved him so much, why’d you say no when he asked you to marry him?” 

 

My eyes widened, and what air I had left in my lungs came out in a single, harsh breath. 

 

“How did you…” 

 

“What? Did you think I wasn’t keeping an eye on you? He’s asked you more than once and you just say no, over and over and over. That’s not love. That not a woman who wants to give up her mortality. You have to know, Bella that once you do, this is all over. They’ll be no Charlie, no Renee, no friends, no US. You’ll be on your own for the rest of eternity, beholden to the man that you don’t love enough to marry. That you can’t love like that because you love me!”  

 

“You’re right, Jake.” I stuttered brokenly, “You don’t understand. You’re my friend and I love you, but I’m not _in_ love with you. I never led you on. I told you, so many times..."

 

“No, you’ve just never given us a chance. And I’m not giving up.” He said, softer now, but not gently, as he lent over the door and touched my face. I batted his hand away and slid into the truck before he could do something we’d both regret.  

 

“Just get the bike, Jake.” I murmured, my voice hollow and empty.  

 

“Bells…” 

 

“I said…Get. The. _F_ _ucking_ _._ Bike!”  

 

“Geez, chill.” He huffed as he moved away from me and strolled casually to the back of the truck. I heard the tail gate drop, and felt the tuck move as he lifted it, and I used his distraction to close and lock the door. 

 

He’d hit on too many sore spots, and with everything else I had to deal with tonight, I just couldn’t face them yet.  

 

I heard the tail gate slam and watched him move away through the side mirror, before I started the truck and drove away. 


	2. Chapter 2

EMPOV

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see. He just turned up at school…” 

 

From thirty feet away, I could hear Alice’s tinny voice through the phone, as she stuttered out yet another instance of Bella rushing off to see that fucking mutt. I’d like to say I was surprised, but I honestly wasn’t. She pulled shit like this over and over, and my heart ached for Edward. I hadn’t missed the pain and anger that flashed across his face. Nor had I missed Jaspers wince as his was hit full force with his emotions. For Jasper to wince like that, it must have been a doozie, and that Just pissed me off.

Things couldn’t carry on like this. Something, or someone, needed to break the cycle before it all went tits up . If everyone else was too chicken shit to say something, it looked like it was going to fall to me.

 

I looked over at my southern brother, tipped my head and shot off into the trees, with Jasper hot on my heels.

I’ve kept out of Edwards relationship with Bella from the beginning. It really had nothing to do with me, or anyone else for that matter. He might look young, and he acts the part well, but he’s not. He’s a hundred and nine year old, grown ass man. He can make his own life decisions. Besides, it didn’t matter to me whether she was human or not, she’s his mate; the only person on earth that can complete him, so for me, that’s enough said.

But this fucked up mess is getting completely out o f hand. It’s turning into some G oddamn teenage drama that none of us are safe from. And damn it all to hell, he’s my big brother and I’m sick to death of seeing him in pain.  I  like Bella, I really do , but that  girl needs to grow the fuck up, and get over herself.  Yeah,  Edward left her, and they both went through hell,  but  come on. She knows why he did it, we all do,  and she says she’s forgiven him . But shit, she’s still punishing him for it every freaking day.

“ What’s got you so  riled up?”

I stopped in the middle of nowhere, ten miles out from where we’d stared, and turned to face Jasper.

“I’m staging an intervention. I’m sick of this shit. They both need their fucking head banging together.” I hissed a s I turned to pace across the narrow space .  Back and forward, back and forward. Trying uselessly to walk off some of the tension.

“Edward and Bella.” He nodded as he lent back against a tree and crossed his arms. “They’re both so wrapped up in their own insecurities, that they’re stumbling through the same relationship separately. I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t really even _know_ each other at all. It’s bizarre.”

“Do es she actually even love him?” It’s something I’ve wondered about, probably more than I should. Especially since we came back. 

I don’t have to question his love for her, I know wh at it’s like to find your mate.  I live it everyday with Rose. But Bella alw ays looks so godd amn miserable. Besides, she’s human; their emotions are fickle.

“Yeah she does , but most of the time it’s almost like she’s…repressing it maybe? Like she won’t allow herself to feel it. But then again, any time she’s around us she feels so  self conscious,  so  embarra ssed and unworthy that it’s painful, and it masks everything else. ”

“She needs to get over her fucking self.”

“Yeah she does. But I don’t think anyone helps with that. Edward  mollycoddle s her. Alice suffocat es her . You deliberately try to embarrass her . Rose makes her feel inferior. I intimidate her and  Carlisle and Esme  treat her like a long lost daughter, and she doesn’t know how to deal with that.” He  shrugged  almost as if it was a hopeless case an d that just pissed me off all the more.

“ Right well due to proximity, you’re first on my shit list.” I growled as I stalked over to him. “Stop hiding in the corner like a fucking coward. Y ou know she’s forgiven you. Hell, she didn’t even blame you:  none of us did. But it’s over and done with! You’ve been aro und humans long enough;  hundreds of them day in and day out for the  last fifty years, give or take. One little human isn’t going to get the better of you. Edward became immune to her scent by spending time with her; it’s about time you did the same.”

“Yes, sir.” He smirked,  as he stood to attention and threw me a salute. 

“Retard!” I scoffed  rolling my eyes. “Just k eep fuckward with you, don’t let him go  home. And for God sake don’t let him hear about this. ”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna give little B exactly what she wants,  and then I’m calling Kate.” I laughed as I turned  and sped off through the trees.

Ah, Kate. She was the only one of the Denali clan that Edward really got along with . Next  to Alice  she was probably one of his closest friends .  Unlike Irena, who could be a b itch, Kate was really sweet \- w hen she wasn’t trying to electrocute you that is - and unlike Tanya, she wasn’t trying to get in his pants.  Well, the thought may have crossed her mind, and maybe Edwards too, but they’d quickly bypassed that faze years ago unfortunately . Now they just teased each other like siblings,  chatted like old friends, and  fought like cat and dog.

Speaking dogs…

The mangy, flea bitten mongrel was the reason I needed Kate in the first place. If Bella wants to fuck off and rub the mutt in Edwards face at every chance she gets, then I think it’s about time she knew how it felt.  The kidnapping shit with Alice was taking things too far.  Really , Edward had no right to stop her from going to see him , and he was wrong to do so. 

But he shouldn’t _have_ to stop her.

He should have just told her how it made him feel; and none of this _he dangerous_ bullshit. He should have just put it out there in black and white. But I can’t really say I blame him for not doing. If she’d have put the mutts feeling first, it would have destroyed him.

So fine, let her go to the reservation, knowing that  every-time she does , Edward will get to spend some alone time with a smoking hot vamp.

* * *

We’d been hunting in the north west  Canadian territory’s, so it took me  almost an hour to get home, but when I breezed in through the front door, I saw exactly what I was expecting.  Alice, most likely already knowing my plan, was pacing from one side of the lounge to the other. Esme was paler then usual as she hovered in the kitchen, and my Rosie was sprawled out on the couch reading a magazine. 

“Emmett.” Alice sighed as she stopped moving and turned to face me. “It will hurt her so much.”

“I don’t care. You didn’t see Edward. So you and  you.” I ordered  pointing to Esme and Alice. “Sit your asses down. And  Rose, put the magazine away and pay attention.” Rose huffed, then looked at me wide eyed as I growled at her and snatched the paper away. “I’m not fucking around Rose.” I rarely, if ever lost my temper, especially no t with her. But I’d had enough.  I was sick to death of walking around on egg shells.

“ What’s going on, Emmett?” Esme asked quietly as she moved into the room and sat down beside Alice. I looked at my little sister, and she shook her head. She hadn’t told them about my plans.

“First off I’m rescinding my vote on Bella being changed. I’m standing with Rose.” I explained ignoring  Esme’s gasp. “I’ll speak to  Carlisle and Edward about it later, but for now, if she’s changed, we won’t be sticking around for the fallout.”

“Why?” Alice cried, having  obviously  not seen me make that decision. “ Why are you doing this? You can’t do this to Edward!”

“ I’m doing this  _ for  _ Edward _.  _ S he’s not ready , and until she is I won’t stand by and watch this whole fucking family fall apart.”

“It won’t…”

“It will, Alice. You may be able to see the future, but you’re completely missing everything that’s going on in the present. Edward is a mess. I don’t need Jasper to tell me how much he’s hurting, I can see it. I’ve known the guy for seventy years. But you all just carry on, ignoring the problem, pretending like it doesn’t exist

“We’ve welcomed Bella into this family, and most of us treat her as a solid member. Esme and Carlisle treat her like a  daughter, and you and I treat her l ike a sister.  But she hates it, all of it.  She runs from it, hides from it, and throws it back in our faces. 

“I’m not happy with the way Rose treats her, and we’ll talk about that later, just like I’ve spoken to Jasper. But maybe she has the right of it.”

“How can you say that?” Esme whimpered. “She’s Edwards mate. She’s a part of this family.”

“Yeah she is, and it’s about time she acted like it. She’s known us long enough. So we’re going to give her exactly what she wants. If you can’t handle the tough love, you mi ght want to make yourself scarce,  because it starts tonight, as soon as she gets back.”

“I can’t…”

“Then go hunting or shopping or something.” I sighed. I should have known that Esme couldn’t do it. It was probably better that she left, she’d probably crack at the first sign of tears.  “But when all this is sorted out, we’r e going to have to find a common ground with her. We’ve all come on a bit strong. The girls got a mind of her own, and she used to being an only child of single parents; neither of which seemed to pay her much attention. 

“So chill out a bit, Alice.  Actually _ask_ her if she wants a make over or new clothes. If  she says no,  then accept it and move on.  You can find other ways to spend time together.

“Esme, try asking her to help you in the kitchen, or give her free reign and ask if you can help her. Or, maybe give her other tasks around the house , like putting the towels in the closet or something . You and Edward wait on her hand and foot, but if she really is a part of this family, let her pull her weight around here .”

“What makes you the expert on or resident human all of a sudden?” Rose butted in, with a sneer. 

“Because I actually watch and listen, Rose. I’ve paid attention to what’s happening while everyone else is too busy tripping over themselves. Now, come and help me dismantle the bed that she didn’t want.” I’d spoken to Rose last night. She was upset after telling Bella her story, and she mentioned that the stupid girl had slept on the couch. I actually had to ask her to repeat herself. I’d never heard anything so fucking childish in all my life. 

Rose uncurled herself from the chair and followed me up to Edwards room. I didn’t need the help, but I  didn’t want to rip my wife a new asshole in front of the whole family. 

“Bella’s not the only one who needs to get over themselves.” I began, as I pulled off the sheets and handed them to her. “She _will_ be changed, Rose. She will be a member of this family, and I’m not going to spend the rest of eternity  playing referee.”

“ Just because you’ve suddenly had a come to Jesus moment, don’t think you can’t start preaching to me, Emmett McCarty.” She huffed as she folded the blankets and placed them in the hall. “Do I think she’s wrong to want to change? Hell yes, she’s got no idea what she’s giving up, and I think she’ll live to regret it. I also won’t deny that I hated her at first. It wasn’t personal, she posed so many risks to the family . But I’ve seen the way she treats you all. She’s all timid smiles, and polite thank you’s when it suits  _ her _ . 

“And that’s the problem, it’s all about her. She’s so self centred she ma kes me look like fucking Alice. Edward deserves better.”

“Yeah he does.” I agreed, “but then  so does she.”

“How the fuck do you work that one out?”

“He treats her like a child.”

“She  _ is _ a child.”  She huffed as she moved around the room, picking up Bella’s things and placing them in her bag. 

“Compared to us now, yeah she is. But you were engaged to be married at her age. Edward was a man grown and thinking of going to war. Hell, a lot of people her age _are_ fighting in a war, or are already married with kids of their own. But my point is that he _treats_ her like a child. Until she’s changed she won’t be his equal physically, I get that. But she _has_ got a mind of her own, yet he’s constantly taking her choices from her. Like kidnapping for example.

“Yeah, none of us want her fucking off to the res, but that’s her choice, not his.  You’d have thought  he would have learned.”

“Fine, whatever, but I still don’t like her.”

“Well for tonight just treat her as you always have. But when this shit is sorted out, like her or not, you _will_ treat her with respect. Is that understood?” She rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room. “Oh, and by the way…Kate’s coming.”

She stopped and turned to face me with her eyebrow raised. I smirked back at her, and she threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

 

I felt like shit after Bella left. She’d been clearly upset when she’d arrived, obviously about something the mutt had done, and I had absolutely no sympathy for her. But as I heard her panic start to mount in the mud room, I wanted to run in and pull her into may arms. 

But I couldn’t. 

She needed a little self realisation before I sat h er down and told her how it is.

But when she left, I had to hold Alice back from going after her, and now the little pixie was sobbing her heart out against my chest. I was actually pretty impressed that she’d managed to pull it off. I’d thought she’d cave as soon as Bella walked into the house. She looked fucking awful and it wasn’t easy for Alice to see her best friend like that. It wasn’t easy for any of us. Even Rose and Kate looked distraught. 

And when Edward finds out, he’s g oing to behead every one of us.

And he will find out. 

J ust  hopefully  not right now. 

“How far out?”

“They’ve not left yet .” Alice sighed as she pulled away from me.  “ They’ll be about an hour. Carlisle will go straight to the hospital.”

“Good. So clear your mind now, all of you. Don’t think about Bella. I’m going to go put the bed back together. He doesn’t need to know how she reacted to it.”

“How  _ did _ she react?” Kate asked, as she took my place sitting next to Alice and pulled her into her arms. I scrubbed at my face and shook my head. For the first time since my change I actually felt tired.

“She had a hissy fit and slept on the couch.” Rose answered for me.

“What? Why?”

“She said it was pointless and unnecessary .”  Kate’s eyebrow rose, and looked at Rose in confusion. “They’re both still virgins.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Kate cried, before throwing her hand up and shakin g her head. “No, of course you’re  not. Jesus, Edward! Are we actually sure the prude can get it up?” 

Both Rose and I burst out laughing, and even Alice snorted against Kate’s chest. 

“According to Jasper, the UST coming of those two is about to go nuclear. But as to whether he can preform or not, I’ve no idea.” Alice laugh ed , “ _ Can _ vampires suffer from erectile dysfunction?” 

“As far as I know Edward would be the first, but that shouldn’t surprise any of us. I’m actually sh ocked it hasn’t just fallen off. It hasn’t been used for  _ anything _ in almost a hundred years.”  Kate snorted. “Poor Edward. Poor Bella. I don’t know the girl, but it’s hardly surprising she’s so self conscious. Girls like to be made to feel  desirable. Does he even kiss her?”

“Just about. But that’s where you come in Katie Perry. Human/vampire sex 101.” I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

“ Edward has never taken sex advise from me before, what makes you think he will now?” She huffed.

“Because he’s actually found someone he  _ wants _ to have sex with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen the Vampire Diaries, Kate is to Edward what Lexi was to Stefan.


End file.
